Late Night
by CalwWalker
Summary: Inigo is disappearing every night even after he and Owain have become a couple. Owain finally becomes concerned and tries talk it out with him.
1. I sleep better with you around!

Inigo had been disappearing after nightfall again. It wasn't the first time he had done this, no not at all. The mercenary was known throughout camp for being out late, constantly flirting with strangers in the town's pubs or off getting into gods know what trouble. That was exactly why Owain was worried. He tossed and turned around in his tent's bed restlessly, sleep being the farthest thing from his mind now. It was the fifth night in a row Inigo had just vanished without any warning.

He sighed heavily as he forced himself to sit up, bringing one had to gently scratch at the back of his head and neck. "_Damnit all! I…I can't sit here like this anymore! What if he's in trouble or something?" _he told himself as he kicked his legs to the ground and stood up. He pulled back the few sheets from himself as his eyes traced the tent's inside, searching for his clothing. "_I can't sleep at night knowing he's out so late; too many things can happen!" _

Owain had just fastened his myrmadon robe on when finally the tent flap was pulled back slightly and in slumped a tired eyed Inigo, stretching his arms with a heavy yawn. "Y-you're still awake, Owain?" he said softly as he sat down at the foot of the bed and kicked of his boots. "I thought you would have gone to bed by now."

"I would have if I had known where you were again, tonight," Owain said passive aggressively, furrowing his eyebrows and staring at Inigo from behind. "You keep going out late; it…it makes me worry," he muttered as he sat back down at the other end of the bed, tapping his kneed repeatedly with his finger while trying to contain himself.

"I keep saying I'm not doing anything that important. Don't you trust me, Owain?" Inigo said sleepily, rubbing one eye and attempting to shake off the shield attached to his arm. Hardly waiting for an answer, the mercenary didn't hesitate of unbutton his tunic, let it fall to the ground beside his boots, and lay down on his back, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. "I promised you I wouldn't go flirting a long time ago…."

"Th-that's not what I mean!" Owain said, standing back up, staring down at Inigo, his eyes burning with frustration and biting his lip, still trying to hold back. "I just…I can't sleep without you here. I sleep better with you around!" he grumbled, falling his hand into a fist.

Inigo didn't seem to really get was the myrmidon was saying as he turned over on his side with his eyes closed, beginning to unbutton his pants. "Come on, Owain! I was just out having some personal time. I don't see why you can't just trust me. I trust you whenever I'm not around," his voice trailed off to a faint whisper. With a heavy yawn, Inigo reached out a hand and patted the empty space he was expecting Owain to lay. "I'm back now…so let's just go to bed."

Owain groaned, agitated by now Inigo was only brushing this off as unneeded concern but then sighed, knowing that the mercenary was too tired to really understand how angry he was. The myrmidon sighed, letting his anger go for now and sat back down on his side of the bed while taking hold of Inigo's hand in his palm. He could hear Inigo's breathing. It was soft and gentile; warm and comforting. Owain grinned lightly, giving Inigo's hand a small squeeze. "Inigo…you awake still?" he said as he let go and undid the wrap around his robe.

"…yeah..." he croaked.

"I'm…I'm just glad you're safe." Owain, finally back down to his under garnets, lie down next to Inigo and put an arm over him.

Inigo yawned again, sloppily pulling himself closer to Owain and embracing him, his eyes still closed. "Can…can this wait until tomorrow, Owain?" he asked and he struggled to remove his trousers with a single hand.

Owain chuckled softly one last time before cupping Inigo's chin and giving him a small kiss on his forehead. "Sure. Just…don't wander off without me so early, ok?" he teased, closing his eyes for the night.


	2. Why can't you tell me?

Inigo awoke first that following morning with Owain's heavy and sweating body on top of him. It appeared they had changed positions in their sleep again like several previous nights. He breathed heavily, quickly realizing just how hot his body was. Sweat soaked the bed sheets and the mattress. Finally Inigo gasped, removing himself arms from around Owain and shaking him awake, pushing him to the other side of the bed. "It's so HOT!" Inigo said as he pushed the blankets back.

Owain groaned, as he gathered himself together, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes. "Inigo, must you be so loud first thing in the morning?" he muttered tiredly with a heavy yawn, lying back down, and face-up. The swordmaster groaned as he turned onto his side and opened his eyes, staring up at Inigo lazy eyed. "Just once I'd like to sleep in on a day we aren't fighting a battle," he said groggily.

Inigo blinked at Owain, staring back down at him and sighed. "S-sorry. I was just overheating," he said as he kicked his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching. He sighed in relief as he swiped his hand across his forehead, clearing away the sweat built up around his hair lines. "I'm heading out early this morning. Do you want me to get anything while I'm out?"

"Could you get me some sword polisher, actually? I'm running low and I don't want any of my blades to get rusty," he said as he sat back up. "Do you also want to try and get lunch later today? I can meet somewhere in town?"

Inigo had just finished buttoning up his tunic and was slipping on his boots. "Oh um…a-actually I don't think I can," he said nervously. "I uh, gotta go do something right after I finish some errands for mother." Inigo, in a bit of a rush, wanting to get going as soon as he could, began making his way to the tent exit only be stopped suddenly by Owain gripping the mercenary by the wrist.

"Inigo, don't think I haven't forgotten about last night. You said right before you fell asleep we could talk this morning!"

Inigo stared back at Owain, biting his lip, nervous and anxious to be away from him. "L-look, Owain…" he said as he looked away, pulling his arms free, "I know I said I would but…I can't! It's a secret!"

"Well, why can't you tell me?!" Owain barked, standing from the bed. "Stop making promises if you can't keep them!" he said, tightening his grip around Inigo. "Please…please talk to me!"

"It's nothing bad, I promise!" Inigo said, pulled his hand free from Owain. "L-look, I'm sorry….I'm sorry I haven't been very honest with you, Owain but just…you need to trust me! There isn't anything bad going on and if you'd just be patient and wait, maybe you'd realize it!" he snapped, groaning curses under his breath.

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?!" Owain said, taking a step forward. "How can I trust you when you're always running away from me?!"

Inigo was silent for a moment, hesitating before turning back towards the tent's exit flap. "…I keep coming back, don't I?" was the last thing he said before he took off, leaving a frustrated Owain alone in their tent.

…..

Inigo had retreated to the woods again for the day, finding a sense of distraction, almost tranquility. His breathed deeply, trying to find a sense rhythm and harmony. "_I guess I'll have to tell him everything tonight. Any longer and it could spell a lot more than just an argument._" With a heavy sigh, Inigo began to stretch, lying down on the grass floor. "Well…this is the last rehearsal I have! I better make it count!"

…..

Owain tossed and turned on the bed even though he had gotten dress at this point. Last night and that morning kept replaying in his head over and over, trying to find out where it had gone wrong. Was he really over reacting over Inigo's actions? Should he really just let it go and allow Inigo to go about his way? "Maybe…this was all a mistake," he muttered to himself. "Inigo and I are just so different and all we do is fight…." The more Owain thought about it, the more it started to seem like the better option. "Every time we get along we're really just insulting each other and every time I want to be romantic…I never know really what to do with him," he admitted to himself.

In truth, the two characters had really only considered themselves an item for a short while.

Owain groaned as this idea kept circulating around in his head until finally he stood from the bed with a heavy sigh. "_Yeah…maybe…we really are just better off as friends._" The swordmaster remained in silence, letting the idea sink into his conscience. "_I…I should think about this for a while and maybe see what Inigo has to tell me tonight but…" _he choked, even if he was only _thinking_ it. "…_if he tries to get out of talking again then I guess that spells the end this. _"


End file.
